


队詹小煌玟

by feifeiadele



Series: Stucky PWP [11]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24554389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feifeiadele/pseuds/feifeiadele
Summary: 队詹煌，醒脾怪奇
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Stucky PWP [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1388389
Kudos: 5





	队詹小煌玟

想到一个队詹煌梗，其实也可以当成队蛇詹三批，不过这里阿蛇其实只出场了一双手，还不是他自己的手（？）  
詹詹暗恋小金毛，导致他的双手有了自我意识，变成了蛇之手（并不是长得像蛇（？）的手，就是有阿蛇意识的魔力色♂手），每天晚上在军营里抚♂摸詹詹，从巴基温暖又柔软的乃子到火热紧致的屁股内部，还捂住詹詹的嘴不让他叫，詹詹只能嘴角流水眼神失焦地无力反抗，任由他忽然具有自我意识的手把自己的身体调教到越来越敏感，巴基经常被自己的手摸♂到释放好几次，爽到泪水涟涟足趾蜷起，乳头和腿根都被揉捏得红肿湿润，每每在过载的快感下射到睡着，而且在梦中还会被阿蛇色♂手水煎，拧着倍受折♂磨的乳尖呻吟，包裹着臀部的布料被淫液浸♂湿  
结果有一天晚上，詹詹被自己属于阿蛇意识的手又抚♂摸到射精了，正在红着脸喘息着渡过高潮时，小金毛忽然进来了，看到詹詹嘴里咬着三根手指呜呜咽咽，脸上全是被爽出来的泪水，胸部和腰侧都布满暗红色的指印，小麦色的肌肤现在是潮红色，两个红嫩乳尖在凉风中硬得像小石子，吉尔已经兴奋到不行，而詹詹另一只手还插在屁股里面，咕啾咕啾插得小穴直流水，看到史蒂夫来了，詹詹就很紧张，哭唧唧地夹紧了大腿，结果他的蛇之手（？）故意使坏，让詹詹屁股流出了更多清澈黏稠的体液，詹詹捂着嘴哭哭(´;︵;`)  
小金毛还不知道是怎么回事，他还是第一次见到巴基用后面自慰的样子呢，感到茫然又被本♂能驱使，于是便糊里糊涂地向詹詹走过去，结果詹詹身上属于阿蛇的双手（？）就一下子松开詹詹，解开队的裤子去捏他的吉尔（。），于是小金毛惊叫一声，瞬间boki了（可能因为是巴基的手在摸他吧）詹詹（在阿蛇色♂手的指引下）捧着史蒂夫热乎乎的大吉尔有技巧地抚弄，感受到自己的水淋淋的肉穴深处更加发痒了，希望被史蒂夫揪着乳尖揉捏臀瓣压在他身上使劲干他，直到用精液将他灌满，汲取他所有的哭泣与呻吟  
虽然想法很饥渴，回过神来的詹詹还是既伤心又害怕的，因为被史蒂夫看到自己那种淫乱的模样，也许会被当成奇怪的人吧，然而他的挚友和发小却抱住他，温柔地说没关系的，于是詹詹就试探着提出要跟史蒂夫做艾，其实小金毛也一直暗恋詹詹，于是便挺着boki的邦硬吉尔（？）同意了，然后他们就在军营里做艾，詹詹的屁股太湿太软，小金毛甚至没怎么做润滑便顺利插了进去，詹詹腿缠在史蒂夫腰上，温暖多汁的肉穴饥渴贪婪地咬住史蒂夫的肉刃不放，小金毛被吮吸得根本出不来（而且他也不想出来），用大腿夹住巴基腰侧使他挣脱不得，炽热性器在恋人体内释放了好几次，来自两个人的体液将巴基肚子都撑到鼓鼓，而精液和淫水却流不出来，被满胀的性器堵在巴基屁股里面，詹詹快乐地咬住小金毛肩膀哭泣呻吟，手也环在小金毛背上乱抓，把小金毛后背抓成一道一道的，小金毛从来没有这样爽过，于是越干越猛，最后詹詹都被干晕了，他又内射了詹詹两次，结果把吉尔抽出来的时候，巴基肉穴中流出来的腥涩体液甚至浸湿了整张床单，他迷迷糊糊地叫了两声史蒂维，抱住小金毛呼呼地睡着了  
由于之前很多个夜晚，詹詹的身体被他有自我意识的阿蛇色♂手变的很敏感了，于是被小金毛干的时候就总是射精，揉揉奶子也射，捏捏屁股也射，甚至史蒂夫往他耳朵里吹口热气都让他差点高潮，往往史蒂夫还没开始正式干他，詹詹就已经射无可射了，只能无力地搂住史蒂夫的肩膀来了许多次干性高潮，潮湿滑软又被恋人拍打到红肿的挺翘臀瓣紧贴着史蒂夫肚子，最后连哭叫都没有力气了，只能红着眼睛抽咽几声，小金毛很心疼，于是埋在詹詹体内的吉尔变得更大更硬了（…）  
为了帮助过于敏感的巴基减少频繁高潮对身体造成的伤害，小金毛决定束缚住詹詹的吉尔，让他无法轻易射出来，只能用后面达到高潮，于是每次到詹詹吉尔濒临极限之时，史蒂夫就用手指摁住顶端小孔或细绳束缚性器根部，巴基被比平时更为猛烈的前列腺高潮刺激得两眼发花，如潮水般涌来的性快感甚至导致了几次失//禁，结果前面被限制的詹詹倒是没有再次数过多地射精了，可是整个晚上屁股里都又湿又黏，白天行军打仗时走路后面都有淫液沿着臀缝滴落，于是气鼓鼓地边嘟囔阿蛇色♂手边嘟囔小金毛，抱怨史蒂夫和奇怪双手让自己变成这副样子  
好在自从队詹每天做艾之后，詹詹的手就不再变成阿蛇色手了，也不会再抚♂摸他的身体导致巴基极度敏感、很容易高朝，詹詹在史蒂夫这里渐渐恢复了普通敏感的身体，因为小金毛技术一般，做艾也只有普普通通的做艾，因此詹詹身体就敏感程度下降了，不过腰倒是更疼了，屁股也超疼（。


End file.
